The Diabetes and Hormone Action Training program at the University of Virginia promotes the academic development of basic and clinical scientists who will focus their research efforts in the area of diabetes and related disorders. It is a centerpiece of our expansive Diabetes Center research program. Diabetes itself is a complex a disorders including multiple varieties of type 1 and type 2 diabetes, and there are multiple syndromes allied to diabetes (e.g. pre-diabetes, the insulin resistance syndrome, polycystic ovarian disease, etc.). Trainees must be equipped with a broad understanding of the diverse pathogenetic mechanisms involved in the development of both diabetes and its complications. The environment of the University of Virginia's Diabetes Center is well-suited as a focal center for training program in diabetes and hormone action. The Center is interdepartmental, reporting directly to the Dean of the School of Medicine. It is home to the UVA DERC and contains considerable research resources in the form of laboratory space, well-equipped core laboratories, and a complement of over 50junior and senior investigators involved in either clinical or basic research related to diabetes. The training programs major strength is this outstanding group of program faculty with established national and international reputations in the area of diabetes, hormone action, cell signaling, islet cell function, and clinical investigation. The Center runs its ownweekly research in progress seminar program. This is an intellectual focal point and affords trainees the opportunity to interact with many UVA faculty as well as with distinguished scientists from many institutions. It also provides an excellent opportunity for trainees to present their own research projects. Most importantly, the Center is a highly interactive community of scientists who collaborate on projects that impact on many areas of diabetes, hormone action, and cellular signaling. The training program has been in operation for 29 years. During that time over 95 fellows have been trained. Acceptance into the program is decided by the Training Grant Executive Committee. Over the entire duration of the program approximately 48 percent of trainees are M.D.s and 52 percent Ph.D. graduates. Most currently hold positions as investigators at academic institutions or in the biomedical research industry throughout the United States. Training focuses on specific projects in laboratory of the mentoring investigators and is individualized to specific needs and careergoals of the trainee. The training occurs in an interdisciplinary atmosphere, often involving collaborative input from both clinical and basic scientists. The atmosphere of interdepartmental and interdisciplinary cooperation with a focus on a complex disease such as diabetes is well-suited to training bright, creative future investigators.